


New Isn't Always Bad

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Moving In New Directions [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Chanyeol, Chanyeol's a dirty bitch, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Baek, nine stories in and i still can't tag worth shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol wants to try something new, and while Baekhyun isn't interested on receiving, they're both more than willing for him to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Isn't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is crazy dirty. If i made any mistakes, feel free to let me know (be nice, maybe?) because i appreciate the kindness :) enjoy.

"I like it." Baekhyun moans softly as he threads a hand through Chanyeol's newly dyed hair and Chanyeol bites into his thigh gently.

"Do you?" Chanyeol asks with a grin.

"Yeah. Its di-different." Baekhyun let's out a stuttered groan as Chanyeol finally takes him into his mouth.

"That's what I was thinking." Chanyeol pulls off and starts biting at Baekhyun's thighs and hips again.

"Chan!" the older of the two whines, pushing his hips up.

"Patience, baby." Chanyeol chuckles, rubbing comforting circles into Baekhyun's left hip while he soothes the bites on the other with soft licks.

"You of all people know I'm not patient." Baekhyun mutters, but he lets Chanyeol do what he wants.

"Wanna try something." Chanyeol mumbles. "New like my hair." he adds, nuzzling into Baekhyun's hip.

"Okay." Baekhyun relents immediately, trusting his best friend.

"Okay, hold on." Chanyeol gets situated further down between his legs and Baekhyun realizes what's about to happen right before he feels the first hesitant swipe of Chanyeol's tongue. When there's no response from him Chanyeol looks up at him.

"Is this okay?" he asks softly.

"Little weird, but overall okay. Do you like it?" Baekhyun looks down at Chanyeol.

"Yeah." Chanyeol admits, cheeks flushing.

"Okay." Baekhyun smiles. "You can keep going." he nods at Chanyeol, who simply stares at him for a moment before ducking back down. After a while Baekhyun starts to squirm away from Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry, it's really weird, I don't think I can-" "It's okay." Chanyeol interrupts him.

"Not your thing, then. Got it." he buries his face in Baekhyun's neck and starts lubing up his fingers.

 

\----

 

They don't bring it up again, but the thought bothers Baekhyun for about a week before making a decision.

"Hey, Chan." Baekhyun says after they're both sleepy warm on top of the covers and he's least likely to get upset.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can go again?"

"Really?" Chanyeol frowns, moving his hand through Baekhyun's hair.

"I can be very convincing." Baekhyun grins to hide his nerves as he rolls on top of Chanyeol and slides down his body. For a moment he does what Chanyeol was expecting - taking him into his mouth - before pulling off and moving lower, spreading Chanyeol for himself.

"What're you-" Chanyeol doesn't finish his sentence because he's moaning at just the slightest touch of Baekhyun's tongue. The immediate reaction gives Baekhyun all the confidence he needs to press in harder, laving his tongue over it.

"Fuck." Chanyeol mutters, Baekhyun answering the sentiment with his own moan. "Fuckin' made for this, Baek." he keens low in his throat, pushing down against Baekhyun as he spreads his legs further, giving him more room.

"Fuck, your noises, Chan. Such a slut for this." Baekhyun chokes out, pulling away to look up at Chanyeol. "You're a mess." He says as he watches Chanyeol whine and press down to chase the feeling.

"Please." Chanyeol groans softly, looking down at Baekhyun, voice already wrecked.

"Fuck." Baekhyun sighs, pressing his face into Chanyeol's thigh before ducking his head back down and pointing his tongue, pressing it against Chanyeol's hole hard enough for the muscle to flex softly, but not hard enough to actually do anything substantial.

"Fuck. Might come like this." Chanyeol moans softly.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun pulls away a little. "Gonna come on my tongue?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol whines, fisting his hands in the sheets. Baekhyun takes a deep breath to stable himself before sucking lightly on Chanyeol's rim. It does take much more until the blonde is reaching down and jerking himself maybe twice before coming all over his stomach. Baekhyun pulls away panting as he pushes his hips into the bed, searching for sweet friction.

"Fuck, c'mere." Chanyeol breathes, waving Baekhyun up. The brunette easily goes, letting Chanyeol get him off, spilling some slightly embarrassing noises as he comes.

"Wow." Is the first thing said once they're both cleaned up (mostly Chanyeol) and curled under the covers.

"Thank you." Chanyeol whispers softly, hand finding it's way back to Baekhyun's hair. The older looks up with a smile.

"That was nice, actually. Didn't like it before, but I think I could learn to." he chuckles.

"You don't have to." Chanyeol says softly. "This can be one-time if you want."

"Definitely not." Baekhyun shakes his head immediately. "I really liked this." he admits.

"Me too." Chanyeol grins. "As if it wasn't already obvious."

"It was, Chan." Baekhyun laughs, nuzzling into Chanyeol's neck. They laugh together for a moment before Baekhyun tugs the covers up further, curling closer, the full effect of both orgasms hitting him finally.

"Night, Baek." Chanyeol smiles softly.

"Goodnight." Baekhyun smiles.

 

\----

 

"It's not weird!" Baekhyun hisses at his friend Kyungsoo a few days later.

"It's not weird that he liked it, it's weird that you did." He says, stealing one of Baekhyun's fries.

"Fuck off, you have your own." Baekhyun mutters, swatting Kyungsoo's hand away.

"I'm just saying, it's a little weird that you liked it." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Its the noises, man." Baekhyun groans, leaning back against the booth.

"He makes these delicious noises, I just don't know what to do with myself. The noises make me want to give him anything he wants."

"It's still a little weird." Kyungsoo shrugs. Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo.

"When was the last time you and Jongin experimented, Kyungsoo?" When the younger doesn't answer Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Exactly. Point proven. I bet you guys are really boring. Would hate to date either of you."

"Hey. I'm not boring." Kyungsoo protests.

"Whatever you say, Kyungsoo-ssi." Baekhyun grins with a wink.

"What should I do, then? He really likes it."

"Well, if you like it too, go for it, hyung." Kyungsoo shrugs and takes another fry from Baekhyun's plate.

"And it's not weird?"

"A little, but who's gonna judge? Obviously Jongin and I can't, since we're 'boring'." Kyungsoo uses air quotes and rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his drink as he starts eating his own food.

"You aren't helping!" Baekhyun whines. "You're supposed to be my friend! Help me!"

"Hey, I'm trying!" Kyungsoo exclaims.

"You're making this extremely difficult!"

"How am I being difficult?" Baekhyun asks.

"Just ask him, hyung. I'm sure it'll be fine." Kyungsoo looks down at his lap.

"Jongin wants me home, figure it out." the younger stands and throws some money on the table before walking away from Baekhyun, who just sigh and slouches in the booth.

 

\----

 

"I'm home, Chan!" Baekhyun calls when he opens the door to their shared apartment, frowning when there's no answer. "Chan?" he asks, pushing open their door and gasping slightly.

"You were gone so long." Chanyeol gasps out, squeezing around the head of his cock on the upstroke.

"Fuck." Baekhyun drops his phone and crawls onto the bed, capturing Chanyeol's lips in a rough kiss, his hand not stopping.

"Missed you." Chanyeol whines, biting Baekhyun's lower lip.

"Missed you too." Baekhyun moans softly, swatting Chanyeol's hand out of the way and replacing it with his own.

"Fuck me, Baek." Chanyeol gasps, fucking up into Baekhyun's fist.

"Fuck. Okay." Baekhyun takes a deep breath and sits up, pulling his shirt off and as he stands to strip out of his pants he sees Chanyeol grab a condom and set it on his stomach with the lube he already had out. "Are you sure?" Baekhyun asks.

"No." Chanyeol groans. "Yes. Maybe. Fuck, want your mouth on me." Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, who nods.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Baekhyun leans down and immediately presses his tongue between Chanyeol's cheeks.

"Fuck." Chanyeol presses down, hips jerking in pleasure.

"Can you, like - fuck - fingers - shit."

"If you want." Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol and grabs the lube from his stomach.

"Yeah-yeah, want." Chanyeol nods quickly. "Please." he adds in a soft whine.

"Just, hold on baby." Baekhyun mumbles, lubing up his fingers and pressing one against Chanyeol's rim before pushing it in completely, the entire thing going in easily. "Shit, did you-"

"Yess." Chanyeol hisses. "Thought-of you. Your mouth - fuck Baek, your mouth." Baekhyun muffles his moan in Chanyeol's thigh as he pushes a second one in, that one going just as easily as the first. "I'm sure now. Please Baek." Chanyeol pushed down and pushes the condom at Baekhyun.

"You're sure this time?" The brunette asks.

"Yeah, hurry. Not gonna last long." Baekhyun realizes the truth in this statement because he's barely bottomed out before Chanyeol starts urging him to go faster.

"Gimme a sec, Chan." Baekhyun moans, shoving his face into Chanyeol's neck, overwhelmed. Chanyeol nods and strokes Baekhyun's back gently, mumbling soft encouragements into his ear until Baekhyun latches onto his neck and pulls out almost completely before roughly pushing back in.

"Fuck, warn me next time." Chanyeol digs his nails into Baekhyun's back. 'Next time.' are the words Baekhyun's brain sticks on, but not for long because only a few thrusts later he's finding Chanyeol's prostate. "Shit. Gonna come, Baek." Chanyeol whines, and he's doing just that in about two more thrusts.

"You're good, come on." Chanyeol says when Baekhyun tries to pull out.

"You sure?" Baekhyun asks, but the question is empty because he keeps thrusting in anyway, coming sooner and harder than he thought ,filling the condom with a shakey groan. He collapses on top of Chanyeol with a heavy sigh, nuzzling back into his neck before pulling out and tying the condom off. He throws it in the general direction of the trash bin before turning to kiss Chanyeol softly.

"What was that?" he asks, almost afraid of the answer.

"Was thinking about you." Chanyeol answers softly. "About your mouth, fuck." Chanyeol reaches up and runs his thumb over Baekhyun's red lower lip. "Got so hard, couldn't help myself. You came home right after I pulled my fingers out." The admission of everything makes Chanyeol's cheeks flush bright red. "Was just gonna get myself off, thought I had more time, but you came home so early. Had to improvise." Chanyeol laughs softly, a grin growing on Baekhyun's face.

"Was out with Kyungsoo, talking about you." Baekhyun admits quietly. "Wasn't sure about some things, but I think I figured it all out." he leans forward and presses one last kiss to Chanyeol's lips. "Let's get some sleep, okay?" Chanyeol nods.

"Okay, Baek."

**Author's Note:**

> The third part WILL be Kaisoo, so look forward to that ^-^


End file.
